Sunday Girl
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Hari minggu selalu tampak membosankan, kecuali jika dia datang-berdiri di depan rumahku dengan kamera yang selalu bergelantung di lehernya - Ichigo Kurosaki.


"Kosongkan jadwalmu hari minggu nanti,"

Kedua matanya sibuk memperhatikan jari-jemarinya yang tengah memainkan lipatan buku. "ingat! Aku sudah memintamu dari dua minggu yang lalu, kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan Ru."

"Rangiku!" ia menegakkan badannya. "aku benar-benar sibuk hari minggu nanti. Bagaimana jika minggu depan hm?"

"Aku tidak menerima tawar-menawar lagi Rukia," Rangiku menaikkan kacamata hitamnya ke atas kepala, membuat sebagian rambutnya terpaksa menghadap ke belakang. "hari minggu adalah waktu yang paling sempurna."

"Tentu saja, jadi ku mohon minggu depan hm?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Ayolah~ ada hal penting yang harus ku lakukan hari minggu nanti."

Rukia menggeser posisi kameranya. "Penting? Kau sedang bercanda denganku Ru?" Rangiku meletakkan gelas es serutnya kasar. "berhenti melakukan hal tidak berguna itu, jika memang kau menyukainya harusnya kau nyatakan saja."

"Menyatakannya?! Apa kau juga sedang bercanda denganku sekarang Rangiku?" Rukia menyenderkan punggungnya kasar. "ini adalah tahun duaku menjalani nereka di kampus ini, bahkan hingga saat ini aku belum pernah mendengarnya berpacaran-" Rukia menaikkan kacamata hitamnnya ke atas kepala, "-membayangkan jika dia gay saja berhasil membuatku stress, aku bahkan sampai bosan menghitung perempuan yang dia tolak,"

Rukia menatap Rangiku kesal. "dan kau menyuruhku bunuh diri sialan."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bunuh diri hanya menyatakannya-" Rangiku tersenyum manis. "-kau mungkin akan patah hati jika ditolak tapi itu adalah sebuah awal Ru. Percayalah padaku," Rangiku menggenggam salah satu tangan Rukia. "kau pasti akan menemukan akhir yang indah."

Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Ehmm... Rangiku-chan aku sedang tidak membuka casting-" mimik wajah Rukia berubah lesu. "-haa~ baiklah kita akan belanja tapi... bisa kita belanja di tempat _senpai_ akan pergi hm?"

Wajah Rukia begitu cerah. "Baiklah kita pergi! Jika kita bertemu _senpai_ mu itu-" Rangiku menatap Rukia lekat-lekat, sebuah senyum palsu lebar mengembang di wajah Rangiku. "-ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya."

 **Sunday Girl**

.

.

.

 **Sunday Girl**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. – Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Drama/Romance/Comedy.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Perlahan perempuan berambut orange itu mengangkat tangannya, "Kurosaki- _senpai_!" sebuah senyuman manis di sertai tangannya yang mulai melambai.

"Oh! Hai Inoue- _san_ ," Ichigo melepas kacamata baca miliknya.

Ia memperhatikan perempuan di depannya dengan wajah kalem. "kau terlihat begitu bahagia hari ini." dia melipat sudut buku yang di bacanya, dan kembali menatap Orihime.

"Apa sangat terlihat? Ah~ aku jadi malu-" Orihime mengambil duduk di depan Ichigo. "-aku senang melihat Kurosaki- _senpai_ pagi ini, kau tahu Kurosaki- _senpai_ jarang sekali mengambil matakuliah pagi, apa Kurosaki- _senpai_ mengubah jadwal kuliah?"

"Tidak,"

Ichigo memasukkan bukunya, "akhir-akhir ini di Rumah terasa sedikit lebih ramai, aku butuh sedikit ketenangan untuk melakukan ini dan itu."

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ku rasa semakin banyak penguntit dadakan yang berkeliaran di sekitar Rumahku," Ichigo menghela napas lelah, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "ini tahun terakhirnya, ku rasa itu wajar, ah! Dia datang. Aku pergi dulu Inoue- _san_."

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di ujung koridor kampus mereka, laki-laki itu terlihat tersenyum begitu lebar pada Ichigo, sekilas mereka memang terlihat mirip tapi aura laki-laki itu lebih mampu membuat perempuan berdebar, tentu itu juga didukung dengan sifatnya yang begitu ramah, bisa di bilang tipe sempurna? Mungkin.

"Keajaiban melihatmu di Kampus pagi-pagi seperti ini." laki-laki itu tertawa keras.

Ichigo mendengus sebal. "Berhenti tertawa Kaien, atau aku dapat melihat mata mereka berubah menjadi hati dengan liur mengalir dari mulut." Ichigo menunjuk perempuan di sekitar mereka yang terpesona melihat Kaien tertawa dengan dagunya.

"Hm hm-"

Kaien menggeleng pelan. "-kau juga harus sering tersenyum dan tertawa Ichigo, agar mereka terpesona padamu, aku sudah terlalu sering melihatmu bersama Ishida, aku sempat berpikir kau gay! Hei~ itu mengerikan kau tahu. Kau harus mencari kekasih."

"Apa kau pantas mengatakan itu?"

Ichigo mulai berjalan dengan Kaien yang menyusul di sampingnya. "Tentu saja, aku... populer."

"Berhenti menyombongkan kepopuleran mengerikanmu itu Kaien, aku justru kasihan melihat fansmu-" Ichigo tersenyum lebar ke arah Kaien. "-mereka tidak tahu idolanya kelebihan hormon narsis."

"Sialan kau _Otouto_ ,"

Kaien memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin pada Ichigo. "aku tidak pernah mendengarmu menyukai seorang perempuan, ahh~ jangan-jangan kau menyukai kakakmu ini hm? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu!"

"Apa kau gila?!" Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya untuk minum.

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda, aku ingin melihat perempuan seperti apa yang kau sukai."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan untuk keluar dari area kampus, beberapa perempuan sesekali berhenti sebentar hanya untuk melihat mereka berdua. "Berbicara topik itu bersamamu terdengar tabu di telingaku-" Ichigo membuang kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah. "-idola kampus yang tidak pernah tergosipkan berpacaran selama 3 tahun."

.

.

.

Sunday girl.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hari ini panas sekali?!"

Rukia menguncir tinggi rambut panjangnya. "Ini musim panas Rangiku... tentu saja panas, ha~ akhirnya aku bisa berlibur," Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kain yang mereka gelar. "apa kau tidak mengajak Gin?"

"Dia sedang _meeting_ penting beberapa hari ini, aku sedang bosan berada di Salon-"

Rangiku mengoleskan _sunblock_ di sekitar wajahnya. "-aku tidak tahu mau mengajak siapa lagi selain dirimu, cih! Mereka selalu saja jual mahal ketika ku ajak pergi."

"Mereka bukannya jual mahal tapi saat mereka berjalan di sampingmu mereka merasa dirinya kecil," telunjuk Rukia mengoyang-goyangkan kedua dada Rangiku pelan dengan wajah agak kesal. "mereka iri melihat dadamu ini."

"Kau juga?"

"Terima kasih, aku masih waras-" Rukia kembali ke posisinya semula. "-apa aku gila iri pada dada yang bisa membunuhku. Kedua dadamu ini sama seperti monster tidak bertulang bagiku."

Rangiku beranjak dari duduknya, beberapa laki-laki melirik genit ke arah Rangiku yang memakai bikini seksi, berbanding terbalik dengan Rukia yang memilih menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan kain tipis dan membiarkan bagian atasnya tetap terbuka, mereka terlihat mempesona dengan gayanya masing-masing.

"Kau ingin sesuatu Rukia? Aku ingin membeli makanan."

"Belikan aku es krim, yang rasa vanilla jika tidak ada hmm... belikan saja yang rasa strawberry."

Setelah melihat Rangiku pergi Rukia mengambil kameranya dari dalam tas, kali ini dia membawa kamera anti air, meski dia tidak berada di fakultas yang bergelut dengan dunia digital tapi Rukia mempunyai beberapa kamera SLR di kamarnya, semua itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadinya. Rukia tersenyum tipis ketika berhasil menyetting pengaturan kameranya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, apa kau sudah tahu jika dia ada di sini?"

"Siapa?"

Rangiku datang dengan satu kantung penuh makanan. "Ahh~ kau tidak tahu rupanya. Aku tadi bertemu Kurosaki, dia terlihat tampan seperti biasanya dengan pakaian pantainya."

"Kurosaki- _senpai_?!"

Rukia menerima es krim yang Rangiku berikan. "di sini?! Sialan... aku harusnya ikut bersamamu tadi."

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau akan menguntitnya?"

"Tidak..." Rukia memakan es krimnya dengan lesu. "aku sedang tidak _mood_ melakukannya, hari ini aku ingin berlibur mungkin hal seperti ini perlu banyak ku lakukan, membuang semua tentang Kurosaki-senpai jauh-jauh. Aku juga ingin memiliki seseorang untuk diriku sendiri."

"Akhirnya kau sadar Rukia Kuchiki."

"Kau ingin berpose?" Rukia mengangkat kameranya.

"Mungkin nanti. Aku sedang ingin bermalas-malasan di sini."

"Baiklah."

Rukia berjalan ke arah air, pantai terasa begitu sesak di musim panas, orang-orang selalu berondong-bondong datang bersama keluarganya, dan itu tidak akan terjadi pada keluarganya, mungkin terjadi hanya dengan ayahnya saja tidak untuk kakaknya. Byakuya adalah makhluk kutub utara yang terdampar di rumahnya dan sialnya lagi menjadi kakak kandungnya.

Air mulai membasahi kaki Rukia.

Rukia mulai menepatkan kameranya di depan mata, mencari objek pas untuk di foto, jika bisa dia ingin mencari laki-laki tampan untuk objeknya, mungkin saja dia juga bisa memacarinya. Ah~ kali ini imajinasinya terlalu tinggi, dan memperkuat fakta jika dia pencinta para lelaki tampan.

Cekrek. Cekrek.

"Wanita ini cantik-" Rukia tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya, dia kembali menempatkan kamera di depan mata. "-dan juga seksi."

Buk. Cekrek-Byur.

Kepala Rukia terasa sedikit berputar, dia tidak merasakan lagi kamera ada di tangannya, tapi menggantung di leher, Rukia berusaha untuk duduk dengan masih memegangi dahinya, kedua matanya melotot melihat sebuah tangan berotot melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sunday?"

"Sun-Sunday?" tanya Rukia heran.

Laki-laki yang menabraknya itu berusaha untuk duduk. "Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, apa kau terluka?"

"Ti-tidak-" wajah Rukia perlahan merona menyadari jika tangan laki-laki itu masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "-aku baik-baik saja, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Ichigo!"

" _Onii-chan_!"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, melihat dua orang tergopoh berlari ke arah mereka, mereka berdua tidak asing bagi Rukia, meski kedua orang itu tidak mengenalnya, dia tahu jika mereka adalah saudara laki-laki yang menabraknya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam diam, dia bahkan tidak mengubah posisinya sedikit pun, matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan gerakan yang perempuan di depannya lakukan.

Rukia kembali menatap laki-laki di depannya. "Ini hari yang mengerikan-" ucap Rukia sangat pelan, sekarang wajahnya merona berat. "-oh! Kau tidak akan memindahkan tanganmu dari pinggangku?"

"Ah! Benar. Maaf."

Ichigo berusaha berdiri dan membantu Rukia untuk berdiri juga.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menangkapku, meski akhirnya kita sama-sama jatuh-"

Rukia tertawa pelan. "-ku harap kau tidak terluka karena aku jatuh di atasmu." Rukia sedikit meringis saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya, perlahan kepala Rukia mendongak karena tidak mendapat sahutan, mereka saling bertatapan.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Kaien." Rukia menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?"

Napas Kaien masih tersenggal karena berlari, dia bahkan meninggalkan adik bungsunya di belakang, Kaien terdiam ketika menyadari sebuah mata besar terus memandangnya. "apa ada yang aneh dariku Nona?"

"Hn. Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada diriku." Sahut Ichigo, membuat Kaien memandang Ichigo heran. Kaien tertawa sesaat.

"Memangnya apa yang aneh? Dasar." Ichigo memandang Kaien, dia tersenyum hangat pada kakaknya.

"Jantungku." Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kasar dan memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan syok.

.

.

.

Sunday girl.

.

.

.

Rukia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, tidak jauh darinya juga terlihat beberapa perempuan yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, untuk selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya Rukia selalu memakai topi, menyembunyikan semua rambutnya ke dalam topi, meski terlihat mencurigakan tapi Rukia selalu menikmati kegiatannya ini.

"Apa Kurosaki- _senpai_ tidak keluar hari ini? dia selalu keluar jika hari minggu."

Rukia memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang masih terbilang dekat dengan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. "Apa _senpai_ benar-benar absen mengantar Yuzu pergi kursus, aku merasa sia-sia saja datang ke sini."

Rukia mendongak ke atas. "Apa... jika aku naik ke atas sana aku bisa melihat ke dalam kamar Kurosaki- _senpai_?"

Rukia melepas topinya, dan memakainya lagi dengan menghadap ke belakang, sebuah senyum mantap terbentuk di wajahnya, perlahan jiwa laki-lakinya keluar, duduk di salah satu batang pohon terdekat.

"Haa~ ini melelahkan,"

Rukia melihat ke lain arah. "-kenapa Kurosaki- _senpai_ begitu terkenal, lihat mereka, semakin siang mereka bertambah banyak."

"Oh! Kurosaki- _senpai_!"

Dengan cepat Rukia mengambil kameranya, memutar lensanya dengan _zoom_ selebar mungkin, "Kenapa dia begitu tampan." Ucapnya pelan. Arah kameranya bergerak mengikuti objek fotonya.

Hingga Rukia berhenti menekan tombol.

"Kenapa! Keluarlah Kurosaki- _senpai_ ~"

Dengan bosan Rukia melihat ke bawah. "Hei~ kenapa aku tadi naik tanpa berpikir, bagaimana aku akan turun dari sini! Aku tidak mungkin terjun ke bawah sana, Rangiku akan menggorok Kurosaki- _senpai_ jika tahu aku terluka."

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Angin menerbangkan helai kecil rambutnya yang keluar dari topi, kelopak matanya perlahan turun, dia merasa begitu nyaman bersandar di pohon, hanya beberapa menit setelah dia bingung untuk turun kini dia tertidur di atas pohon.

Kedua mata berwarna hangat itu terus saja memandang.

Topi hitamnya menutupi separuh wajahnya, tidak untuk sebuah senyum tipis yang terkesan geli itu, dia sudah berada di sana tepat saat makhluk di atas pohon itu menutup matanya, dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan rasanya dia tidak bisa pergi.

Atau minggu depan dia tidak bisa melihat makhluk itu lagi di depan rumahnya.

Sret-shuut! "Di-dia jatuh!"

Buk!. "Akh!" topi berwarna merah _maroon_ milik perempuan itu jatuh, membuat semua rambut yang di sembunyikannya ikut keluar, melambai indah di udara dengan cepat. "Sial!" Kedua matanya terbuka, melebar dengan cepat saat bertatapan dengan kedua mata di balik topi hitam, "Apa aku baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Dia membuka gorden jendela kamarnya, masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas di hari minggu, matanya menyapu jalanan di depan rumahnya, sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya.

"Oh apa yang ku dengar ini? bersemangatlah ini hari minggu pagi yang cerah."

Dia melirik kakaknya yang berada di ambang pintu, sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya, kakaknya berjalan mendekat, melihat ke arah luar jendela dan berhasil membuat beberapa perempuan di luar sana menjerit histeris.

Sebuah kedipan genit melayang padanya. "Bersemangatlah seperti mereka Ichigo."

Ichigo melirik ke arah perempuan-perempuan di luar sana. "Menyingkirlah kau membuat pagiku menjadi jelek." Dia mendorong kakaknya keluar dari kamar.

"Baiklah-baiklah!"

Ichigo duduk di meja belajarnya dengan kasar, merapatkan kepalanya dengan tangan, dengan pandangan bosan melihat ke luar. "Apa dia tidak datang minggu ini?" ekspresi kecewa terbentuk di wajah tampan Ichigo. "-sial sekali."

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Rukia melihat kuku-kukunya yang berwarna-warni, demi apa pun kemarin dia tidak bisa kemana-mana, Rangiku menyekapnya seharian dalam apartemen perempuan itu, awalnya dia ingin mengajak Rangiku untuk menemaninya.

Dia dengar _senpai_ tercintanya akan pergi ke mall kemarin, dengan itu dia bisa sekalian menemani Rangiku melakukan hobinya.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Ah! Rangiku sialan," Rukia melirik ke arah laptopnya, tersenyum ke arah wallpaper laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum cerah pada seseorang. "-harusnya kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kurosaki- _senpai_ ~"

Rukia meletakkan kepalanya di atas laptop.

Meratapi nasibnya yang terasa kurang beruntung.

Buk. Buk. Dengan lemah Rukia memukul meja yang di sandarinya, "Rangiku sialan. Rangiku sialan. Rangiku sialan." Pelan tapi pasti umpatan untuk Rangiku terus keluar dari mulut tipisnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Rangiku sialan. Rangiku sialan. Rangiku sial..."

Mata Rukia membesar, kedua pipinya perlahan memerah, hembusan napas laki-laki itu terdengar berat di telinganya, dengan jarak wajah mereka berdua yang tidak terlalu jauh Rukia bisa melihat betapa tampannya laki-laki itu.

"Eh... boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya kasar. "Te-tentu saja. Silahkan." Rona pipinya masih berwarna merah padam, kedua matanya tak bisa berhenti memandang laki-laki yang berusaha duduk santai di depannya.

Rukia menghela napas kasar, dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

Rukia menutup matanya, mengutuk nasibnya yang harus duduk berhadapan dengan laki-laki di depannya, laki-laki yang paling dihindarinya saat ini.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, sebuah susu botol berdiri manis di sampingnya.

Dengan menggenggam susu botol itu Rukia melihat laki-laki di depannya, "Minumlah, itu bayaran untuk mengijinkanku duduk di sini." Laki-laki bermata hangat itu melahap semua makanannya.

"Tidak perlu, kenapa juga kau harus membayarku, tempat duduk ini gratis untuk semua orang-" Rukia meletakkan susu botol itu di samping laki-laki di depannya.

"-kau terlihat lebih membutuhkannya."

Kunyahan laki-laki itu berhenti. "Tidak." Laki-laki itu kembali memberikan susu botol itu pada Rukia.

"Aku sengaja membeli ini untukmu," laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, itu membuatku khawatir." Lanjutnya, senyuman laki-laki itu berubah manis.

Rona pipi Rukia kembali berubah merah.

"U-untukku?"

"Ya, kau boleh mengambilnya," laki-laki itu berdiri dan mendekat padanya, tangan besarnya menyingkirkan poni rambut Rukia, hingga akhirnya dahi mereka bersatu. "Wajahmu merah, kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Kedua mata Rukia melebar, wajahnya bertambah merah.

Dengan kaget Rukia memundurkan badannya, "A-a-aku baik-baik saja! Aaa!" hampir saja tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang, jika laki-laki itu tidak cepat menahan dan memegang erat badannya.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata musim gugur itu meneliti wajah dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Kau membuatku takut." Sambung laki-laki itu.

"A-aku menakutimu?"

"Ya, kau benar-benar menyeramkan." Sebuah senyum tipis terpancar dari wajah tampannya, laki-laki itu mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berniat untuk pergi, "Berhati-hatilah."

Rukia terdiam melihat laki-laki itu. "Namamu?"

"Eh?" laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakannya, menatap aneh pada Rukia, dan sebuah senyum sangat tipis muncul. "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Rukia berlari, membuat kamera yang ada di lehernya bergelantung, "Aish! Aku tidak boleh telat, aku tidak akan kehilangan Kurosaki- _senpai_ lagi kali ini." koridor penuh sesak dengan berbagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang baru saja keluar kelas.

Bruk.

"Ah! Maafkan aku," Rukia dengan limbung mengambil beberapa kertas dan buku yang terjatuh karena tabrakannya.

Rukia terdiam ketika melihat perempuan yang di tabraknya. "Maaf, sekali lagi maaf."

Begitu cantik, terlihat sangat lembut, dan penuh aura karisma yang tidak terbantahkan, benar-benar perempuan idaman para lelaki, dan benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Perempuan berambut senja itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terpesona, ketika Rukia ingin kembali melangkah, sebuah kertas kecil menempel pada sepatunya. "Ini mungkin milik perempuan tadi,"

Dengan penasaran Rukia memungutnya, "Kurosaki...- _san_?!"

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Rukia melihat setelannya hari ini, tidak seperti hari minggu biasanya, kali ini dia memakai rok di atas lutut, sebuah baju tidak berlengan dan mempunyai kera, dan juga sepatu yang memiliki hak. Nyaman atau tidak nyaman hari ini dia harus memakainya, dia mempunyai janji untuk mengantar Rangiku menjemput Ibunya di Bandara.

Memang agak menyusahkan.

Beberapa perempuan di sampingnya sedari tadi terus saja berbisik, membuatnya merasa sesak.

Ceklek. Terdengar pintu rumah akan terbuka, Rukia mulai menyiapkan kameranya, dia berharap senpainya keluar dengan cepat hari ini, sebelum waktu perjanjiannya dengan Rangiku.

Rukia membeku.

Sebuah suara hentakan kaki terpotong.

Dalam lensanya, Rukia bisa melihat salah satu mata laki-laki itu menatap tajam dari balik topi hitamnya, dan di susul dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Dia berjalan ke arahku." Bibir Rukia bergumam pelan. "Eh?!"

Klek. Rukia menurunkan kameranya, perlahan mulai mendongak melihat laki-laki di depannya, hingga berujung pada payung berwarna transparan yang di bawa laki-laki di depannya.

Lagi. Senyuman laki-laki itu membuat Rukia membeku, dan kali ini matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling.

Tangan laki-laki itu menyelinap dan menggenggam erat tangannya, membawanya berjalan di samping tubuh tinggi laki-laki itu, membuat dirinya sepenuhnya terpesona, Rukia, dirinya terpesona dengan laki-laki selain _senpai_ kesayangannya.

"Kurosaki- _san_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Langkah laki-laki itu berhenti. "Senang melihatmu minggu ini-" sekarang posisi laki-laki itu sepenuhnya menghadap dirinya. "-oh! Ini?" mata hangatnya melihat ke arah payung. "aku sedang melindungimu."

"Melindungiku?"

"Hn,"

Laki-laki itu mensejajarkan wajahnya, memberikan senyum yang sangat terlihat manis dan tampan di mata Rukia, "Melihatmu lebih dekat jauh lebih ah! Aku tidak ingin kulitmu terbakar matahari."

"Ku-Kurosaki- _san_ tidak perlu repot." Rukia berusaha menurunkan pandangannya.

Jari telunjuk laki-laki itu menyentuh dahinya. "Ichigo, panggil saja aku Ichigo-" laki-laki itu tertawa senang, akibat sentuhan jari telunjuk itu pandangan Rukia sepenuhnya tidak bisa teralih pada wajah tampan laki-laki di depannya. "-aku senang jika harus melindungimu."

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Pintu studio pribadinya tertutup perlahan, dia menghela napas pelan, berjalan lambat menuju sebuah dinding dengan ratusan foto, dia tersenyum ketika melihat hasil foto-fotonya, dia merasa bangga bisa mendapatkan semua momen berharga ini.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya mencopoti semua foto yang menempel di dinding.

Meletakkannya pada sebuah kardus sepatu, kini matanya beralih pada foto-foto berbingkai yang tertempel indah di dinding berjendela, dan akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama-meninggalkan bingkai kosong menempel di dinding.

"Ini semua hasil kerja kerasku selama 2 tahun,"

Helaan napas terdengar begitu kasar. "aku tidak bisa membuangnya!" Dia menutup kardusnya.

Rukia terdiam ketika melihat kardus itu tertata rapi di atas lemari, semua foto dalam kardus merupakan kisah bisu bagaimana cinta pertamanya, Rukia tidak menyesali apa pun tentang dirinya di masa lalu.

Rukia tersenyum ke arah bingkai kosong yang menempel di tembok, di sana tidak hanya di isi satu atau lima bingkai, mungkin ada puluhan bingkai menghiasi dinding berwarna hitam itu.

Sret.

Tumpukan foto lama-yang harusnya Rukia sudah buang.

Di sana hanya ada beberapa foto jelek Rangiku, yang pasti jika Rangiku tahu foto-foto itu akan di bakar dalam sekejab, "Ichigo?!" tangan Rukia berhenti memilah foto.

"Dia... melihat ke arahku."

Rukia menutup pintu studionya, senyum simpul terlihat terbentuk di bibirnya, dalam dinding yang sudah kosong-kini tertinggal satu foto, bukan sebuah foto yang begitu menarik tapi begitu berarti bagi Rukia.

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini waktunya terkuras untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, duduk berjam-jam di perpustakaan, dan berdiri berjam-jam di toko buku, dan akhirnya hari ini dia mempunyai sore yang sedikit indah.

Menikmati makan malam di kampus sedikit tidak biasa baginya.

Dia tidak begitu akrab dengan teman sekelasnya, mungkin hanya beberapa, hanya Rangiku saja yang terlihat begitu akrab dengannya dari semua teman yang dia punya.

Kedua matanya menyipit, kunyahan pada makanannya berhenti, detik berikutnya dia mulai tergopoh mengambil kamera.

Membuka tutup lensanya dengan kasar.

Matanya melebar-rasa tidak percaya mulai ada dalam benaknya.

"Ichigo?!"

Laki-laki berambut senja yang selalu saja menghampirinya, kini, sedang berdiri di ujung sana-bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Rukia semakin memfokuskan lensanya.

Dahinya mengerut. "Perempuan itu?!"

Matanya kembali melebar, genggaman tangannya pada kamera mengendor, ada rasa asing yang singgah di hatinya-saat perempuan itu memeluk Ichigo, dia tertawa pelan-dan sebuah air mata jatuh.

Kameranya perlahan turun, dia membeku-melihat hal di ujung sana.

Jemarinya menyentuh bekas air mata di pipinya-membuatnya kembali tertawa pelan. "Kenapa aku menangis?"

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Koridor diantara rak buku terasa sangat sepi, di pelukannya sudah ada dua buku berukuran cukup tebal, kedua matanya terus bergerak-mencari sebuah buku yang di carinya.

Dia menghela napas pelan, tangannya merosot ke bawah.

Dengan malas matanya melirik ke arah samping.

"Tidak ada yang masuk ke otakku." Gumamnya pelan.

Dia terus membalikkan bukunya, melihat apa ada gambar yang menarik di dalamnya, dia memejamkan mata, memijit pelan dahinya, dengan kasar dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku.

Suara ketukan sepatu _heels_ , seperti berjalan ke arahnya-dan berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ru?"

Dia membuka sebelah matanya, "Hanya ingin." Dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak pergi?"

"Kemana?"

"Kurosaki."

Rukia tertawa pelan. "Aku sedang absen, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kedua mata Rukia membuka, melihat Rangiku yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku mencarimu-" Rangiku berdehem pelan. "-Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Kedua mata Rukia menutup.

Rangiku memilih duduk di samping Rukia, dan mulai memainkan ponsel, dia tersenyum ketika mleihat wajah tidur sahabatnya, mereka berteman sejak SMP, dan setelah itu dia tidak pernah melihat Rukia berteman dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya, Rukia sepertinya bukan tipe yang mudah bergaul, dia bersyukur Rukia nyaman bersamanya.

"Rangiku."

"Hn?"

Ketika Rukia bercerita jika dia menyukai seseorang-jujur itu membuat dirinya kaget, awalnya Rangiku tidak mempercayai itu, dirinya tahu Rukia bukan orang yang mudah diabaikan, itu terlihat ketika mereka SMA, setiap hari loker sepatu Rukia selalu terisi-kado atau surat, tapi tidak ada yang pernah bisa membuat perempuan itu menyukai mereka.

Dia mendukung semua yang dilakukan Rukia, dia juga tahu Rukia suka menguntit _senpai_ yang di sukainya, asalkan itu masih wajar dia akan membiarkan Rukia, dia juga seorang perempuan-dia tahu rasanya, lagi pula setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri-dia tidak pantas melarang Rukia begitu saja.

Mata Rangiku kembali melirik Rukia. "Kau menangis?"

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Dia kembali membuka gorden dengan kesal, "Dia tidak ada. Dia tidak ada!" teriaknya kesal.

Ini minggu ke tiga sejak perempuan tidak lagi datang ke rumahnya, bahkan dia rela ke gedung fakultas perempuan itu pagi-pagi untuk bertemu, tapi seberapa lama dia menunggu, dia tidak akan bertemu.

"Aku merindukanmu Rukia."

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Rukia mengerjap pelan, dia melihat ke arah balkon kamarnya, hari senin yang buruk, cuaca musim lumayan dingin di tambah hujan yang sering mengguyur, dan hari ini cuaca mendung membuatnya malang untuk bergerak.

Ponselnya berdering pelan.

"Halo..."

" _Ru! Kau harus ke sini!"_ suara Rangiku begitu nyaring di seberang telepon.

Rukia mendesah pelan, dia menyibakkan selimutnya, berjalan ke arah balkon, menyibak sedikit gordennya, "Kenapa aku harus ke sana? Aku malas pergi keluar Rangiku."

" _Aku lupa menaruh kunci apartemenku."_

Rukia membeku, tangannya mencengkram erat kenop pintu kaca balkon kamarnya, bibirnya kaku hanya untuk sekedar menjawab teriakan Rangiku di telepon, dia mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Dia di sini." Gumamnya pelan.

Orang yang masih tidak ingin ia temui, berdiri di depan rumahnya, dengan mengenakan sebuah jaket tebal berwarna hitam, topi dan juga masker, tapi rambut orangenya tidak membuat Rukia buta, dia Ichigo.

" _Siapa?! Apa... kau terancam Ru! Ru?! Aish! Aku tidak bisa keluar, kunciku hilang, Ru! Bertahanlah!"_

Rukia menghela napas pelan.

Dia masih enggan menemui laki-laki itu, sejak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, membuat hatinya memburuk-entah kenapa, dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk menghindari Ichigo, hingga sekarang dia masih enggan untuk menemuinya.

Tangan Rukia melepaskan kenop pintu.

Berbalik dan tidak berniat lagi membuka balkon kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Rukia melihat ke arah balkon, hari ini senin-tepat seminggu sejak Ichigo berada di depan rumahnya hampir berjam-jam, hari ini cuaca bertambah parah, awan berwarna abu-abu pekat, dan hari ini juga dia tidak ingin melihat Ichigo berdiri di luar rumahnya.

Dia tidak ingin laki-laki itu sakit.

"Hujan."

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, angin kencang juga berhembus hingga menggetarkan pintu kacanya.

Dengan penasaran Rukia melihat keluar, dia berdiri di sana, tidak memakai topi dan masker, hanya sebuah cardigan dan juga syal, dan bodohnya laki-laki itu tidak membawa payung, membuat rasa khawatir Rukia keluar.

"Kenapa dia bodoh sekali."

Dia menyambar coat panjang yang menggantung di pintu, membuka payung berwarna hitam dan memakai sepaut bootnya, angin berhembus lebih kencang dari dugaanya, matanya tidak percaya melihat Ichigo sudah basah kuyup.

Dengan raut khawatir Rukia mendekati Ichigo.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat padanya, membuat rasa bersalah muncul, Rukia mencoba memayungi Ichigo.

"Kau harus pulang!" teriak Rukia.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan, senyumannya masih mengembang di wajahnya, "Aku senang bisa melihatmu."

"Ugh-" payung Rukia terjatuh, dengan pelan Ichigo membawa Rukia ke pelukannya, Rukia bisa merasakan tubuh dingin Ichigo, bahkan laki-laki itu mulai bergetar pelan menahan dingin. "Kau harus pulang, di sini berbahaya."

"Kau menghindariku."

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Cup. Ichigo mengecup pipi Rukia singkat.

Rukia berdekip cepat. "Ku-ku mohon pulanglah, ak-aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit-" Rukia melihat Ichigo terdiam mendengar ucapannya, rasa khawatir semakin kuat ketika warna biru muncul di bibir Ichigo. "-atau aku akan terus di sini sampai kau pergi!"

"Tidak,"

Wajah Ichigo melembut, dia melepaskan pelukannya, mengambil payung Rukia yang terjatuh-memberikannya kembali, dia merapikan poni Rukia, Ichigo tersenyum untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Aku akan pulang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit atau terluka karenaku."

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Ichigo tersenyum di bawah selimutnya, setelah melawan hujan badai berimbas membawa demam untuk tubuhnya, tapi itu tidak masalah asalkan Rukia menemuinya, kenapa tidak dari awal saja hujan itu turun.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini?"

Ichigo melirik kakaknya, "Hujan badai membuatku seperti ini."

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, sangat menyedihkan."

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Sahut Ichigo ketus.

Ichigo terdiam melihat lipatan foto terbalik di temboknya, itu foto Rukia-dia sengaja membaliknya agar tidak ada yang tahu, dia menyukai perempuan itu, sejak Rukia sering datang ke rumahnya di hari minggu-untuk menguntit kakaknya, dia benar-benar terpesona.

Awalnya Ichigo mengganggap Rukia seperti yang lainnya, tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang Rukia lakukan di luar rumahnya, hingga kebiasaannya membuat rasa itu datang, terkadang hari minggunya begitu membosankan, membuatnya bosan setengah mati di dalam kamar.

Itu adalah awal Ichigo mulai memperhatikan Rukia sebagai objek mengisi hari minggunya yang membosankan, melihat berbagai macam ekspresi perempuan itu membuat Ichigo terkadang terdiam, dan mulai menyukainya-memperhatikan Rukia.

Dia populer-tentu. Tapi tidak sepopuler kakak menyebalkannya. Dia tidak peduli tentang itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertarik, perempuan-perempuan yang menyukainya begitu monoton menurut Ichigo, tidak ada yang bisa membuat rasa penasarannya tumbuh-seperti Rukia.

Ya.

Tidak ada yang seperti Rukia. Hanya Rukia-gadis hari minggunya.

.

.

.

Sunday Girl.

.

.

.

Memakai rok pendek di musim gugur memang menyedihkan, tapi Rukia tidak boleh menyerah, dia menguncir rambutnya dan menyisahkan poni menjuntai di depan, coat berwarna hijau tua melengkapi penampilannya, ini semua Rangiku yang merekomendasikan-Rukia buruk dalam fashion.

Rukia menghembuskan napas bersemangat.

Begitu banyak perempuan minggu ini, dan dia mulai merasa agak canggung.

Dia termenung memandang rumah keluarga Kurosaki, ini adalah minggu terakhirnya, setidaknya dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk cinta pertamanya yang tidak terbalaskan, minggu terakhir sebagai penyuka _senpai_ nya.

Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Beberapa jam menunggu membuatnya lelah, terutama dengan sepatu berhak, meski dia tidak bertemu dengan _senpai_ nya, setidaknya dia bahagia karena Kurosaki- _senpai_ adalah cinta pertamanya.

Rukia berbalik untuk pulang.

Rukia melihat sepatunya sambil berjalan pulang, Rukia tersenyum geli ketika mengingat bahwa dia bisa menyukai orang lain selain _senpai_ nya, sebuah rasa yang tidak pernah di duganya, perasaan yang hanya bisa di buat laki-laki kesayangannya, dan selalu memberikannya banyak cinta.

"Tunggu!" langkah Rukia terhenti. "Kenapa kau pulang begitu cepat?"

Rukia membalikkan badannya, "Ah~ aku sudah tidak mempunyai urusan lagi di sana."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn-" Rukia melirik rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

"-Aku pergi untukmu," Rukia memandang laki-laki di depannya. "Aku melepas cinta pertamaku, karena itu aku harus pergi untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar untukku, aku tidak ingin kau terus menungguku."

Laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu di sini untuk melindungimu." Laki-laki itu memakaikan syal yang di bawanya pada Rukia.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku melihatmu bersama seorang perempuan-" tangan Rukia menyentuh syal di lehernya. "-Ku pikir, ah~ itu mungkin kekasih Ichigo, dan itu membuatku tanpa alasan tidak ingin menemuimu."

"Perempuan?"

"Berambut orange panjang."

"Inoue- _san_? Dia adik kelasku," Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya. "Dia sama sepertimu-tergila-gila pada yang lebih tua."

Rukia tertawa. "Mereka mempesona Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, membuat Rukia menatapnya heran, "Kontrak."

"Kontrak?"

"Aku menawarkan sebuah kontrak, aku akan selalu melindungimu, memperhatikanmu, menyukaimu, tidak melepasmu, dan mencintaimu selamanya. Dan kau hanya perlu selalu di sampingku dan mencintaiku, bagaimana setuju?"

"Auch! Janji busuk macam apa ini yang aku dengar." Desis Rukia geli. "Apa aku tidak bisa menambahkan penawaran yang lain?"

"Tentu. Kau bisa."

"Baiklah!" Rukia mengaitkan jari kelinking mereka, dan juga menempelkan jempolnya pada jempol Ichigo, "Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku Ichigo Kurosaki no baka?"

"Aku mencintaimu Rukia."

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan kepala mereka, mengecup beberapa kali bibir perempuan di depannya, dalam ciuman mereka, Ichigo tersenyum beberapa kali, dia terlihat begitu bahagia, bahkan mereka mengabaikan tatapan kaget dan iri di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

End.

A/N :

Setelah memutuskan hiatus di fandom ini karena ngeliat ending bleach yang ngancurin hati, akhirnya bisa kembali bangkit dari kematian, saya tetep mendukung pair ini meskipun aish! Sebenernya mau bikin yang versi Ichigo tapi rasa-rasanya bakalan nggak tahu kapan jadinya awkwkw, akhirnya yang memutuskan tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa awkwkw. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Pasuruan. 22 – April – 2017, 03.48


End file.
